Angels of Death
Angels of Death are similar to Reapers in that they serve Death and escort souls to their respective Afterlives, however Angels of Death are rarer and have a much more specific purpose. Angels of Death are assigned to escort the souls of humans and witches destined to be great sources of good in the world. Despite their purpose, Angels of Death are not good or evil in and of themselves, and simply follow the Grand Design as determined by the Fates and the Angels of Destiny. In order to guide them in their task, each Angel of Death has a list of souls they need to collect. Typically, an Angel of Death can only be seen by those whose souls are about to be taken or when an Angel chooses to be visible. However, on occasion some Higher Powers have caused Angels of Death to be visible to others involved in an upcoming death. Powers & Abilities *Invulnerability - Angels of Death are virtually impossible to kill. *Immortality - Angels of Death will live forever and never age, unless killed. *Intangibility - Angels of Death are not solid and can pass through solid objects, unless they willingly corporealize. *Invisibility - Angels of Death are rarely visible to anyone except those whose souls are about to be taken. *Necrokinesis - Angels of Death can cause spontaneous death, although this ability is seldom used. *Portal Summoning - Angels of Death can create portals to other dimensions, though only to afterlives. *Soul Absorption - in order to ferry souls to their afterlives, Angels of Death absorb the soul into their being although only temporarily. *Power Granting - Angels of Death can tempoarily imbue others with their abilities. *Telekinesis - Angels of Death can move objects with their minds. *Conjuration - Angels of Death can summon certain objects from thin air -- most notably their list of souls. *Supernatura Perception - Angels of Death can see ghosts and other supernatural beings. *Sensing - Angels of Death can sense the presence of a soul in vampires and other supernatural creatures, can detect the locations of the beings whose souls are on their list. *Teleportation - Angels of Death can instantly travel from one location to the next, disappearing and reappearing in dark wisps that take the shape of a skull. *Spellcasting - Angels of Death are capable of casting spells. Weaknesses *Angel Blades and Archangel Blades - these special weapons are designed to kill angels, and even Angels of Death can be effected. *Death and Death's Scythe - Death is able to kill any living creature, as his scythe. *Summoning an Angel of Death - Angels of Death can be summoned by exceptionally powerful witches. * Hellmouths - being in the presence of a Hellmouth will weaken an Angel of Death immensely. As such, collecting the souls of the dead in those areas is usually left to Reapers. Sources Angels of Death are largely inspired by the character The Angel of Death from the series Charmed. Category:Angels Category:Charmed Creatures Category:Species